Supertale: Nuevos Guardianes
by victorluish
Summary: (Crossover: The Loud House/Undertale) Los humanos y los monstruos batallaron si se mataron entre sí por un largo tiempo. La paz se logró cuando unos misteriosos hérores llegaron a aparecer. El tiempo transcurrió y la guerra empezaba de nuevo, ahora nuevos héores debían aparecer y restaurar la paz entre las razas; dichos héroes aún no lo saben, pero, son una nueva esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: La guerra

* * *

 **Esta historia proviene de Wattpad. Se trata de un crossover entre The Loud House y Undertale, pero puede que más adelante otras series e incluso películas o juegos también lleguen a aparecer aquí.**

 **Esta es una obra creada por mi gran amigo y hermano, Sergio Iván Muñoz, es una colaboración entre ambos, y he pensado en traer esta historia aquí, debido a que en Wattpad no recibe el apoyo que en realidad debe merecerse. Como sea, sin más, es momento de dar inicio a la obra.**

* * *

 _Los gritos se oían por kilómetros._

En el planeta tierra, una esfera casi bien hecha encontrada como el tercer planeta del sistema solar, es hasta los momentos el único planeta que posee vida. Ésta vida se quedó como cuatro principales, los cuales son: Los peces, los insectos, las aves y la especie más exitosa y grande en tamaño, los mamíferos.

 _Se oían de cualquier dirección._

Una especie entre los mamíferos sobresalió para llegar a ser la especie dominante, " **El ser humano** ". No tan grande, ni tampoco tan pequeño, inteligente, ágil, fuerte, en cuestión de pocos milenios ya había conquistado el globo. Dejando una historia que contar.

 _La razón era obvia. No, no era por el eco._

Un hueco muy importante no llegó a ser revelado. Las discusiones en esta especie con los de su clase llevaron a guerras, cada una peor que la anterior. Luego de que la más grande guerra fue concluida ya por la época en donde la humanidad estaba iniciando en la edad media, una segunda especie emergió de lo profundo; una criatura que variaba en apariencia.

 _Los gritos literalmente provenían de cualquier lugar._

Diferentes en tamaño, aspecto, fuerza y agilidad, esta especie se le denominó como, la raza de " **Los monstruos** ". Pacíficos, pero no del todo, esta nueva raza llegó y se postró en el mundo, sin saber que ya había un dominante en este último; eso llevaría a sustos ocasionales entre ambos, pero...

 _Por el camino se deslumbra la sangre, pisadas, y cenizas de los caídos._

Cuando la raza humana y la raza de los monstruos intercambiaron caminos de manera oficial, la inseguridad en los humanos ante lo desconocido, y la actitud de los monstruos de aspecto menos llamativo conllevaron a una conclusión, una terrible conclusión para ambos bandos. Todo, en lo que se conoce como la edad media.

 _En un gran claro se deslumbra el caos._

Una nueva guerra dio inicio, una sin cuartel, sin tregua, sin nada. Los monstruos creían tener la ventaja, pero descubrieron algo, los humanos, los cuales a pesar de que no tenían poderes, eran más resistentes, al igual que eran mucho más fuertes.

 _Una matanza…_

Las bajas empezaron para la segunda raza, pero no iban a dejarse vencer por criaturas que solo se saben destruir. La diplomacia y la piedad fueron olvidadas en los dos bandos; solo deseaban ver al enemigo destruido, sin ver las consecuencias.

 _Una masacre…_

Los monstruos perdían más de lo que ganaban, pero no se rendían. Los humanos veían la ventaja, y no retrocedían; una catástrofe, ya que los monstruos empezaban a aprender de sus errores, y contraatacaban con ferocidad, inclinando la balanza.

 **Una guerra…**

La batalla entre las razas se concentró en muchos lugares, esa fue la única vez en la que fue un uno contra uno; humanos contra monstruos de todo el mundo… El daño ya empezaba a mostrarse, sin saberlo, las razas habían disminuido en cantidad. Menos del 20% para ambos bandos.

No parece haber conclusión, pero aun en la cueva más oscura, siempre hay una pequeña luz que puede remediar todo. Y en un sitio cercano a una de las muchas batallas, la luz seguía encendida.

Pero hay un dicho. Donde existe la luz, también existe la oscuridad…

* * *

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega este prólogo. Muchos villanos populares entre los AU'S harán presencia aquí, al igual que muchos OC'S creados por mi hermanos. Sin más, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 0: El comienzo de todo

* * *

 ** _Mil años atrás…_**

 **Edad media.**

Este fue el tiempo más culminante, la raza de los humanos y la raza de los monstruos. Ambas razas eran ya muy poderosas, pero la rivalidad de ser el más fuerte desató una gran guerra, esta batalla en la que ambos bandos solo se terminaban haciendo daño a si mismos duró por varios días y noches, sin descanso, sólo se extinguirían, pero, durante una batalla, en la cima de una gran colina alejada de la muerte que sucedía debajo de sus pies, estaban dos jóvenes pertenecientes a la especie humana observando la guerra.

Ellos no estaban de lado de ninguno de los dos bandos, solo mantenían la esperanza en que un día la guerra termine, pero sabían que esa esperanza quedaba muy lejos de ocurrir; hasta que uno de ellos habló.

─ Debemos hacer algo. No podemos seguir soportando esto. — Decía un chico rubio, se notaba muy enojado.

─ Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer nada. No estamos bien equipados como para combatir. — decía el chico que estaba al lado del rubio.

Era cabello negro un poco largo, llegando casi por los hombros, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, era más grande que el rubio.

Los dos seguían observando aquella gran batalla, hasta que escucharon el sonido de alguien acercarse. Al darse la vuelta vieron que el responsable del ruido era uno sus compañeros; una chica de cabellera oscura y con un arco en su espalda, se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, así que el mayor se le acercó y la vio a los ojos.

─ Oye, ¿que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde están los otros? — Dice algo preocupado por el rostro de su compañera.

─ Los otros…se quedaron cerca de una cueva, donde algo nos habló. — Responde aun con la cara pálida.

─ Bien, tómate un pequeño descanso, Sam y yo iremos, ¿okay?— Le dice para intentar hacer que se calme.

─ Claro…pero tengan cuidado— Dice con preocupación.

─ Tranquila, estaremos bien. — Comenta con determinación y mira a su compañero — debemos ir, vamos. ─ Habla con seriedad hacia el menor.

─ Voy. — Al terminar deja de ver la batalla y sigue al mayor.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por un bosque dejando a la chica descansar. Los dos chicos vieron su alrededor y notaron como los arboles se movían por la increíble batalla que estaba ocurriendo a los pies de la colina; siguieron al frente hasta detenerse y observar una gigantesca cueva, frente a esta se encontraban el resto de los que conformarían nueve integrantes. Ellos no dejaban de ver la imponente caverna que tenían delante, pero vieron hacia atrás y observaron a los dos chicos.

─ Nos alegra que hayan llegado al fin. No sabemos que hace esta gran construcción en medio del bosque. — Decía un chico de cabello castaño, con una actitud de desesperación.

─ Tranquilízate llorón, de seguro ellos saben que es esta cueva. ─ Le respondió otro muchacho con una capucha que tapaba su cabello y que yacía sentado sobre una roca.

─ Bien, cálmense, debemos entrar y ver que es lo que oculta. — Decía la segunda chica del grupo, teniendo el pelo café y poseyendo una guadaña en su espalda.

─ Pero, ¿si es una trampa? — Menciona otro chico, moreno, de pelo oscuro y una gran espada cargada en su mano, lista para atacar.

Pero mientras todos ellos seguían discutiendo sobre si debían entrar o irse, algo resuena desde lo más profundo de la caverna, causando terror en los muchachos.

─ ¡Escuchen! ¡No queremos que siga más esta guerra! — Una voz gruesa que decía tener las mismas intensiones que los jóvenes resonó dentro de la caverna.

La voz causó que todos retrocedieran, exceptuando por el mayor de todos, el cual dio unos pasos hacia delante casi adentrándose a la caverna. Sin embargo, la voz volvió a resonar, pero esta vez más tranquila que antes.

─ Tan solo queremos detener la guerra, no continuarla. — En esta ocasión se oyó más sincera.

─ Al parecer tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿acaso pueden salir y decirnos como detener esta rivalidad? — decía muy amable y determinado el líder.

Las palabras del chico causaron algo; hizo que nueve luces de diferentes colores se encendieran por toda la cueva. Los demás se acercaron un poco más hacia donde estaba su compañero. Pero, de repente, las luces fueron disparadas desde la caverna, causando que chocaran y a su vez sean absorbidas por los ocho jóvenes; comenzaron a sentir una rara y nueva sensación en sus cuerpos. Mientras, una de esas luces seguía volando hasta ser absorbida por la chica que estaba descansando a unos metros.

El resto, por otra parte, vio cómo se formaban unas armaduras a su medida. El chico de la capucha tuvo que revelar su cabello, el cual demostró ser de color blanco como la nieve, él, junto al resto, asombrados y por sentir una aceleración, pronunciaron lo siguiente.

─ ¡Determinación! — dijo el mayor, teniendo una armadura rojiza y una bufanda de color rojo fuerte.

─ ¡Odio! — dice el rubio, ahora con una armadura tan negra como la noche y una bufanda sombría, junto con un cuchillo en una de sus manos.

─ ¡Amabilidad! — dijo el castaño poseyendo una armadura verde, con dos espadas y un arco en su espalda.

─ ¡Paciencia!— Mencionó el de cabello blanco, teniendo ahora una armadura celeste, un escudo y una espada en su espalda.

─ ¡Valentía! — dice otro de los chicos, con cabello castaño, una armadura naranja y unos guanteletes del mismo color.

─ ¡Miedo! — dice la segunda chica, ahora con una armadura y bufanda de color rosado.

─ ¡Integridad! — Dijo el moreno con una armadura azul y con su gran espada ahora en la espalda.

─ ¡Perseverancia! — Menciona otro chico con cabello marrón, con armadura morada y dos espadas en la espalda.

─ ¡Justicia! — dijo la primera chica con su arco brillando y una armadura amarilla casi de color dorada.

La gran fuerza del poder y el despliegue de los ahora jóvenes caballeros mandó una onda tan grande que llamó la atención de todos los humanos y monstruos en la batalla. La pelea se detuvo un momento y cada humano y monstruo fijó su mirada hacia la colina, en esta se acercaron los nueve caballeros con sus nuevas armas y poderes.

La impresión de los que estaban presentes casi causó que algunos de ellos comenzaran a retroceder, pero, el caballero de armadura roja dio un paso hacia delante y sacó una espada, apuntando a las razas.

─ Acaben con todo esto, o sufrirán las consecuencias. — decía el caballero con clara seriedad en sus palabras.

Ambas razas se negaron ante tales palabras a pesar de como sonaban, algunos monstruos comenzaron a rugir en una señal de superioridad. Entonces, los nueve caballeros, al ser rechazados, decidieron darle fin con la guerra de una vez por todas. No decidieron hacerlo por las buenas, ahora será por las malas, así que cada uno de ellos mostró su arma, bajaron y dieron inicio a una nueva batalla que duró por unas horas.

Cada caballero tenía mas fuerza que sus oponentes, incluso desataban casi todo su poder, sin embargo, la batalla hacía que hubieran solo heridos, nada de muertes. Finalmente siguió hasta que las dos razas se rindieran ante ellos.

Así, los nueve guardaron sus armas y proclamaron que haya paz entre las dos razas. Los lideres de cada raza dieron un tratado de paz, así la guerra se dio por terminada.

Los días de paz y relajación comenzaron. Pasaron años, y con ellos se fue olvidando a los que una vez fueron los salvadores, los emisarios de la paz y el tratado. Las razas oficialmente empezaron a dejarse de ver entre sí, sólo las ciudades más alejadas son las que aún mantienen contacto y saben de la existencia de los monstruos; estos mismos aunque si saben de la existencia de los humanos, solo se mantienen alejados de ellos, teniendo contactos pocas veces.

En una parte lejos de la tierra, observando desde un portal, había alguien que intentará revivir esos días en que los humanos y monstruos estaban en guerra.

─ Des…después de tantos años…..al fin la molestia se….se fue…y…y es mo…momento de que la guerra inicie de nuevo. — Decía un ser oscuro y con una voz distorsionada, el cual comenzó a reírse sin parar.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el comienzo de una gran historia, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo lo sacaré más adelante.**

 **ADIOS (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1: Nueva Guerra

* * *

Año 2000

Pasaron varios siglos luego de la inmensa batalla por la que las dos razas batallaba, y que luego el mundo entero nombrara aquellos nueve caballeros como los héroes del mundo, pero, todo quedo en el olvido durante el gran paso de los años, aunque en un sitio muy alejado del planeta tierra, y en otra dimensión de hecho.

Estaba un ser, un ser que había presenciado todo el cambio, y la paz que había en aquel planeta, eso lo llenó de desagrado, todos esos días de emoción y tranquilidad entre las dos razas, monstruos y humanos, eso lo enojaba. Sencillamente no lo soportaba, así que tomo una sola decisión: Poner fin a esa asquerosa paz y presenciar nuevamente la destrucción.

Y su apariencia no contradecía su manera de ver esa paz. Era un esqueleto, algo bajo, un cráneo negro, pantuflas negras, los huesos de sus piernas de color rojo, un short negro con rayas azules, un suéter negro también con algunas rayas doradas, dentro del suéter tenía una camiseta roja, unas raras lágrimas azules caían de sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos, el derecho tenía una pupila blanca, mientras que el izquierdo una amarilla, que después era azul y al final de esta segunda línea tenía un punto negro. Las palabras "Error" decoraban parte de su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Él ya tenía todo para ejecutar su plan, no quería ensuciarse las manos y hacerlo todo por sí solo, necesitaba apoyo. Levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos, esta acción hizo abrir un porta enfrente de él, entro en este mismo. Al salir de se encontró en un lugar muy lúgubre y oscuro, donde solo reinaba el terror mismo, y le gustaba, él con admiración aun persistente por ver el lugar, dio un grito para llamar a su colega.

— ¡Night…mare! ¡Bola… de brea, ¿don…donde estas!? — Grita haciendo que su voz rebotara por todo el lugar. Era notoria lo quebrada y distorsionada que era.

De sorpresa, un líquido oscuro se acercó al sujeto, este último aun gritaba, pero siente un poder que lo emocionó. Se da vuelta y ve como el charco toma forma de un esqueleto, en cierta manera, idéntico a él, con la misma forma y tamaño incluso, pero con una única diferencia, y es que este segundo esqueleto le brotaron tentáculos de su espalda y solo parecía tener un ojo abierto, el cual era de color azul y poseía una pupila tan negra como su cuerpo; con una gran sonrisa, el segundo habla.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que trajo este lugar — Dice aun con la misma sonrisa el segundo y oscuro esqueleto, acercándose más a el primero. — Un "Error" de computadora, jajajaja. — Parecía hecho de brea por como partes de su cuerpo resaltaban como si se derritiesen.

— Je, gu…guarda los…chis…chistes malos. Vengo a…pedirte algo — La sonrisa del primero se volvió más siniestra.

— Espero que no sea otra mentira como las otras o enserio voy a tomar tu alma, Error. — Responde de manera amenazante, mostrando mejor lo oscura que era su voz.

— Jajaja, que…gracioso e…eres. No, es…un beneficio, tanto pa…para ti como….para mí, Nigh…..Nightmare. — Dice Error con una sonrisa que no cambió.

Nightmare lo pensó un momento, al ver que Error no dejaba de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, demostraba que iba a ser interesante la propuesta que le estaba dando. Así que le extendió una mano al esqueleto, haciendo entender que acepta, a pesar de que no le tendrá ningún rencor si es una trampa. Cuando Error toma la mano del rey de las pesadillas, al instante aparecen en la tierra que el primer esqueleto había visto, Nightmare quedó consternado por aparecer en tal planeta, eso causó que él se enojara. Pero aun ante eso, Error se alejó un poco de él con sus manos en la espalda.

— ¿Habla, por qué estamos aquí? — Pregunta el oscuro, intentando mantener su enojo bajo control.

— Es….porque tú…cum…cumplirás tu parte del trato. — Dice y se voltea viendo al esqueleto oscuro con seriedad. — quiero…que la gue…guerra regrese. — Esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

Con solo esas palabras, formó una sonrisa en el rostro en aquel oscuro monstruo, entonces, enterró sus tentáculos en la tierra. Esto hizo que dos esferas de oscuridad aparezcan en sus manos; Error se elevó con un blaster corrupto en sus pies, dándole así espacio a la pesadilla. Esa fue la señal para que Nightmare cierre las manos, esto ocasionó que las esferas estallen, liberando así un humo negro, el cual comienza a rodear la tierra en cuestión de minutos a gran velocidad. El humo conforme pasaba y afectaba a cada miembro de ambas razas al inhalarlos, haciendo que comenzaran a sentir el mismo odio que de hace miles de años atrás.

Ese infame odio, o también llamados pensamientos negativos, llegaron al cuerpo de Nightmare, haciendo que su poder aumentase a un buen nivel para él, y dando gran felicidad a su ser.

Pero, en otro extremo del planeta, en la inmensa estructura donde fueron encontradas y estando de regreso, ya sin sus portadores, las nueve almas humanas sintieron todo ese dolor y pena, solo al volver a sentir un temor y odio, pero ahora, más intenso que el de antes, empezaba a causar que su luz de esperanza comience a desaparecer. Todas esas emociones negativas y peleas destructivas, hacían que todo el lugar se comenzara a derrumbar y cerrara la entrada de la cueva.

Todo esa desesperación y depresión en su ser duro por varios días, hasta que, en uno de esos dichos días, la pared de la cueva se agrieto hasta derrumbarse, desde aquel hueco entraron varios monstruos que quitaron las piedras y los escombros, uno de ellos se acercó y una gran sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

— Imposible, desde hace varios años y, ¿todo este tiempo estaban aquí? — dice con asombro y con una gran sonrisa.

Este monstruo, al igual que los dos que ocasionaron este desastre, es un esqueleto, pero diferente, es más alto, zapatos y pantalones negros, una camisa gris oscuro dentro de una bata de laboratorio. Sus ojos son negros y sus pupilas blancas; por ambos ojos tenía unas grietas negras, por el izquierdo iba hacia arriba y el derecho iba hacia abajo, el último detalle, es que había un hueco en el centro de sus dos manos.

— ¡Profesor, encontramos parte de esas armaduras, debemos irnos! — habla otro de los monstruos, directamente hacia el que veía las almas.

— No, debemos llevarnos las almas y ahora — responde el profesor señalando los corazones.

— Pero, profesor Gaster, solo son rocas en forma de corazones pintados. — Reprocha el mismo monstruo.

— ¿Cómo diantres puedes decirles así? ¿Que no ves? Son las nueve almas humanas, desde aquí puedo sentir parte de su asombroso poder. — Le responde Gaster, mirando con admiración las almas. — Si descubrimos como controlar su poder, podremos acabar con esa batalla y que la paz vuelva de nuevo. — Añade una vez más.

Con esas únicas palabras, y el sentir de la esperanza de que la guerra acabe, causó que el gran poder de las almas sea expulsada, haciendo que los monstruos sintieran aquel inmenso poder que el profesor había mencionado, era como si fuera un tsunami que los había golpeado con mayor fuerza. El profesor Gaster vio a su compañero con una sonrisa de "¿ahora me crees?" el monstruo tuvo una ligera molestia ante esa mirada. Llamó a otros y estos guardaron las almas en cápsulas, con el cuidado de no tocarlas en el proceso.

— No dejen que se caigan o su poder nos podrá matar a todos. — Seriedad emanaron tales palabras.

Luego de varias horas en las que tomaron las almas y salieron de la cueva, regresaron a su hogar; era una montaña gigante en la que había unas puertas gigantescas, estas puertas se abrieron, dando paso a los que llegaron y siendo bienvenidos a la ciudadela, el Underground como le habían llamado, el esqueleto, quien fue el que vio las almas, pidió que dejaran las capsulas sobre su mesa de trabajo una vez que llegaron a su hogar.

Esto lo dijo para así ponerse a investigar sobre el uso de las almas, pero, antes de comenzar a investigar, fue a su biblioteca y tomo un libro un poco grande, lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado de las cápsulas y lo abre, empezó a leer algunas de las páginas y supo de su error, como era de esperarse, los monstruos no podrán usar sus poderes, aun que, si podrán mantenerlas en su ser para sobrevivir; viendo eso, el profesor se sentó en su silla, devastado por la sorpresa de que no podrían usarlas los guerreros del Underground. Pero, se puso a pensar en una solución a ese problema.

— Si no podemos usarlas, entonces hay que reunir a nueve personas con un solo sentimiento sobresaliente, y que ellos nos ayuden a acabar con la batalla, así como pasó hace varios años. — Menciona a sí mismo decidido, levantándose de su silla.

Pensó a detalle el plan, y luego de corregirlo en su cabeza.

— Eso debo hacer, pero necesitare pedir ayuda. Aun así está decidido lo que haré, reuniré a un grupo de monstruos, de ahí comenzaremos a buscar a los portadores. — Con una sonrisa, va directo a la puerta.

Luego de ello, Gaster salió del laboratorio, directamente a buscar a los monstruos que lo puedan a yudar en la búsqueda de los portadores. Pero, mientras eso ocurría. En una región ya visitada por el profesor y su grupo, dos monstruos no se encontraban de muy buen humor que digamos, la razón de eso, es que no estaban las almas humanas.

— ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!? ¡De seguro algún humano insolente supo de su existencia! — Dice eufórico y molesto el oscuro esqueleto.

Él y su compañero estaban en la entrada de la cueva, solo para encontrarse que en su interior no había absolutamente nada.

— Jejejejeje, n…no es para…tanto, tal vez fu…fueron monstruos, ¡y los ilu…ilusos no saben cómo funcionan, jajajaja! — Le responde Error muy soberbio por sus palabras.

Pero, aun así Nightmare seguía dudando sobre lo que decía su compañero, de cualquier modo, ambos esqueletos regresaron a esa zona oscura de la que salieron para así poder ver las grandes peleas que ocurrían en la tierra entre las dos razas.

Sin embargo, en ese transcurso de tiempo en el que las movidas de tanto los dos esqueletos, como de Gaster y la guerra, las almas mandaban pequeñas señales de aviso, no era mucho, pero esas pequeñas señales iban dirigidas hacia aquellos humanos que serán los nuevos caballeros y héroes de su mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado esta parte. Ahora la aventura está por comenzar, así que, sin más que hacer, me despido. Nos vemos en una siguiente actualización próxima.**


End file.
